Do over
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: After getting sent to exile and getting completely wasted, Duncan finds himself questioning every decision he's made on the show! So when a talking mutated shark tells him he can have a second chance he takes it thinking the whole conversation was just a drunken conversation that was all in his head. Now he's back to season one and it's his choice what he decides to do!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Exile island was the worst. Duncan couldn't believe that he was stuck there for the night, Thankfully he managed to sneak some alcohol on this show, sure he could have found the hidden immunity idol but he didn't care. The plan was to sit on the island all night and get drunk until he passed out and Chef would come and get him.

About an hour into drinking, Duncan was starting to feel tipsy and laughing at all the funny things he had done to Harold in the past. The island really was where he had most of his best memories. As much as he hated Chris for all the crap he put him through, he had to admit if it wasn't for Chris and this show he would still be rotting away in Juvie or actual jail at this point.

"This place isn't so bad, pranking Harold was great! I met Geoff and we smoked a lot of weed..." Duncan smiled to himself. "I made out with Courtney in the fish shack and then in the bunk beds, How can I forget kissing Gwen on the plane? Those we're some great kisses, I miss Gwen but I think I miss Courtney more, I'm not sure!"

* * *

Two hours later Duncan was sobbing and laying on the ground as he was yelling about how things have turned out. It was dark and cold and Duncan was completely drunk.

"This is all Tyler's fault!" Duncan yelled. "If he didn't see the kiss then I could have had Gwen and Courtney! what the hell is wrong with my life?! Why do I always have to make such stupid choices and on international TV too!"

"Hey Duncan, could you keep your venting a little more quiet?" Fang walked up from out of the water. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"I'm really drunk, I didn't know that mutated sharks could talk." Duncan put his hand on his head. "Hey Fang, would you help me out here? You've seen both Courtney and Gwen, which girl should I stay with and bang?"

"Neither." Fang laughed. "Take it from the talking shark that walks, I've heard them talk and Courtney thinks you hide behind the piercings because you have a small penis and Gwen just thinks you have a small penis, she sent a picture to LeShawna and Bridgette while you were sleeping and asked for their opinion. They both think you're an asshole though and none of them want to date you."

"So, is your answer Zoey?" Duncan asked. "Now that Mal's all evil and stuff I think I stand a shot!"

"You don't learn do you?" Fang laughed. "Don't date girls who are all on the same TV show!"

"Look, I screwed up! I mean I could have Gwen or Courtney and maybe I dated them in the wrong order!" Duncan sighed. "I mean, I wanted to date Gwen first but she had Trent liking her and Cody stealing her underwear, Courtney was fun to break! Nothing more fun than getting a good girl to do something illegal and bad."

"So, you know the outcome of dating Gwen and Courtney." Fang smirked. "Do you know which one you would choose now?"

"Does it matter? I have them both hating me and that means I have no girlfriend." Duncan laughed. "Who needs them? I don't want either of them."

"Here." Fang threw a locket at Duncan. "I'm giving you a second chance, if you want to use it them go ahead, if not then you can drunkenly throw it back into the lake. A mermaid gave it to me and since I'm a mutated shark I have no use for it. All you have to do is say 'Courtney and Gwen do over' and then open the locket and then when you decide what girl you want you give her the necklace, she puts it around her neck and it's like the whole situation never happened at all."

"I'm so drunk..." Duncan looked at the locket as fang walked away and went back down into the water. Duncan stared at the locket as he fell drunkenly into the sand. Once he had no alcohol left and the island looked like it was spinning in circles. Duncan rolled his eyes and sighed as he opened the locket

"Courtney and Gwen do over...at The Total Drama action finale with Beth where I won the million dollars..." Duncan quickly said and then slammed the locket shut. "Well that was a waste of time..."

* * *

When Duncan woke up he found himself back on the island and it was daylight. Duncan slowly sat up and realized just how hung over he now was. He was about to head to the resort when he realized halfway there that it wasn't there. He saw Gwen walking by and figured even if she hated him still, she would know where the hell the resort went.

"Hey Gwen, what the hell happened to the resort?" Duncan asked. "I got really hung over last night while I was on that exile island and I guess Chef must have brought me back and now the resort is gone."

"Resort? You mean the playa? I don't think you want to go there and risk losing the chance to win the million dollars." Gwen laughed. "I'll see you later, I have to go meet Trent by the lake."

"Trent's here?" Duncan was confused. "Since when?"

"Since day one..." Gwen gave him a funny look. "Just like all of us."

"Where's the flush of shame?" Duncan laughed. "There's no way Chris could pull of getting rid of that to prank me!"

"What?" Gwen laughed.

"The giant toilet?" Duncan sighed looking at Gwen. "Ring a bell?"

"Real funny, Duncan." Gwen laughed. "I gotta go though."

Duncan looked around the cabin, this had got to be a joke. Duncan hated when Chris and Chef did this crap. He stormed into the cabin so he could tell everyone on his team that this wasn't cool and that he was hung over and just wanted to lay down.

"Alright, listen up! This isn't funn-Geoff?! You're back?!" Duncan asked in disbelief.

"Uh...I never left the cabin..." Geoff gave him a strange look. "I'm going to go and talk to Bridgette, She's so pretty and down to earth! Later dude!"

This wasn't funny anymore. Duncan had no clue what was real anymore! Thinking about everything that just happened he reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket.

"Aw shit!" Duncan groaned.

* * *

**Soooo...Do you guys like this idea? The better question would be is if Duncan was being pranked by Chris and Chef or if he really got a magical locket from a talking mutated shark while he was drunk. Should I continue this? I thought it would be kind of a neat idea. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Duncan paced back and forth in the cabin, he hated that this had to happen all over again! He was really hoping that Chris was screwing with him, who else would do this? there was no way he was going to believe that he gets a second chance at picking a girl and doing the right thing. He wasn't even sure which one he wanted! Did he want Gwen the girl he had so much in common with? If he wanted her how was he going to get her away from Trent and if he wanted Courtney was he really going to have to deal with her shit all over again? He knew all her tricks so maybe he could beat her at this re-match game that he was able to play. Now the only thing he needed to do was figure out which one he was going to actually go for. Duncan decided he would go hunt down Geoff and see if he would help him.

"Ouch!" Duncan heard a yell as he walked out of his cabin, lost in thought about what to do. "Watch where you're going! Don't tell me you're as stupid as you look. I was hoping since we're on the same team that you had a brain, apparently I was wrong!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Duncan looked down and saw Courtney. There was no way she would fake falling on the ground to screw with him. "I'm sorry! I have a lot on my mind."

"What could you possibly have on your mind? Thinking about robbing the host?" Courtney glared. "Help me up!"

"Oh, right..." Duncan held his hand out and pulled her up. "You wanna hang out, Princess?"

"With you?" Courtney laughed. "Yeah right! Oh, and don't call me Princess."

"I'm serious, I think we'd be good together." Duncan smirked. "I'm single and you're single so let's not spend the whole game pretending we don't have feelings for each other and go with it! I don't want to fight with you and have you deny you like me..."

"Are you crazy?" Courtney asked him, giving him a strange look. "How do you know I don't have a boyfriend? I know I don't have feelings for you and to be honest you're creeping me out! How about you just play the game and I'll play the game and maybe I'll make it to the end if you leave me alone! If you'll excuse me I have to go help this one girl realize that she can't plug in electronics here."

"So, I'll meet you by the camp fire later?" Duncan asked as Courtney laughed and walked away.

* * *

Getting rejected was **NOT** fun for Duncan and maybe taking the very fast approach with Courtney was not the best idea, he walked over to the docks and saw Trent playing a song for Gwen under a tree and couldn't help but roll his eyes, that wasn't his Gwen and she never liked all this sappy junk! His Gwen was into horror movies and piercings and Trent didn't even stand a chance.

"Hey guys." Duncan approached them and Trent didn't look pleased. "Gwen, I heard you like horror movies and I have a copy that my buddy gave me before I left Juvie and I was wondering if you wanted to watch it."

"What movie?" Gwen asked.

"It's Cyclops blood bath part 3." Duncan told her. "I know you loved part one and two and I figured we could watch it together."

"How do you know I liked the first two?" Gwen asked him.

"Oh, you mentioned it when we first met." Duncan lied. "So, you in or out?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Gwen smiled. "But Chris will never allow it..."

"We're going to sneak over to the medical tent tonight." Duncan smirked. "The interns aren't going to be there unless someone gets hurt and they have a DVD player for the bored interns who are stuck there to watch movies."

"Yeah, I'll meet you there around 8:00pm tonight." Gwen smiled.

"Maybe I can go too?" Trent suggested.

"Maybe...Or you could not do that and go roast s'mores with Katie and Sadie..." Duncan looked at Trent.

"I didn't get to finish my song." Trent told Gwen. "You still wanna hear the end of it?"

"Sure." Gwen smiled. "See you tonight Duncan."

* * *

Duncan sat in the dining hall and grabbed some garbage that Chef called food and sat down with Geoff and Ezekiel. This day wasn't the best! He managed to screw up with Courtney and Trent was glaring at him the whole time he ate.

"What do you think I should do?" Duncan asked Geoff and Ezekiel "If you had to pick between Gwen and Courtney and make out with one of them, which one would you pick?"

"Bridgette's so cute." Geoff smiled and looked down at his food. "I'd pick her..."

"Dude, I'd pick any girl because they need men around to help them do things." Zeke told him.

"That's really sexist dude, you'll be voted off first with that attitude." Duncan informed him.

"It's not sexist." Zeke told him. "I'm just lookin' out for the girls because they can't handle it out here alone."

"What did you just say?!" Beth glared at Zeke.

"Oh god...Not this shit again..." Duncan muttered. "I'm going back to my cabin..."

Duncan didn't want to deal with Zeke and his stupidity and watch him be the first one out. Duncan still wasn't sure which girl he wanted and that seemed to be the issue he always had. Maybe he should just pick Gwen, she seemed easier to get a date with and Courtney was being a bitch as usual, he figured that Gwen would be the easy choice but then again he did like a challenge and that's exactly what he liked.

* * *

**Duncan failed with Courtney and has a date with Gwen but now Trent hates him. The question now is how will this date go and will Gwen even bother to show up? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Duncan made it to the medial tent and had everything set up and even managed to sneak some popcorn and soda in with him and now all he had to do was wait for Gwen. It was already 20 minutes past the time that Gwen said she would meet him here, he wanted to go see what was keeping her but he wasn't about to chase a girl who barely even knew him at this point. After waiting for over an hour Duncan decided that he was going to see where she was without having her know he was looking for her. He was going to spy in the window of her cabin or hide in a bush, whatever he had to do to find her.

"There she is..." Duncan muttered to himself when he finally found her sitting on the docks with Trent and they were holding hands. Duncan who was hiding himself behind a tree was annoyed with Trent, none of these events were going in the order they were supposed to so how the hell was he supposed to be prepared for something like this? "If I didn't know any better, I would think that Trent is doing this on purpose, so much for him being a nice guy."

Duncan decided that he was going to go back to his cabin, if Gwen wanted to stand him up then he wasn't about to chase her around the whole island. On his way back it was starting to get dark and Duncan couldn't see anymore so he took his lighter out and started to walk back to his cabin when he walked into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." Courtney yelled as she landed on her ass and Duncan caught his balance before he fell down too.

"Sorry Princess." Duncan laughed and held his hand out for her to take.

"No thank you." Courtney placed her hands on the ground and got up herself. "I don't need your help and don't call me princess. Why are you wandering around in the dark anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Duncan smirked. "You're a good girl, aren't you? a real rule follower. You don't seem like the type who would be out of her cabin at night."

"You don't know me at all." Courtney crossed her arms. "I was looking for decent food around this dump but that's a lost cause, I guess I'm eating Chef's slop again. I would kill for some real food."

"So let's get some?" Duncan suggested.

"Even if there was any, Chef wouldn't just give it to us." Courtney told him.

"Wait, you're telling me that the plan was to just go and ask him?" Duncan laughed. "Do you really think that would work and he would just give it to you?"

"Shut up!" Courtney shoved him. "Do you think that whatever idea you have would have been better?"

"I thought about being alone with a cute girl and here you are." Duncan smirked. "Wanna make-out? I saw a nice little bait shack back there and nobody would bother us."

"You want me to make out with you in a bait shack?!" Courtney laughed. "Do I look like the kind of girl who makes out with guys in bait shacks?!"

"You look like a girl who has standards." Duncan smirked. "The type of girl who would never date a guy like me and I always liked a challenge."

"I...I...uh should be going back to my cabin." Courtney tried to hide her blush.

"I'll walk you back." Duncan offered. "I'm going to head back too."

"What happened to stealing food from Chef?" Courtney smirked.

"I'll just steal a candy bar from Owen." Duncan laughed it off. "You're more then welcome to join me, I always have room for pretty girls."

"Maybe another time." Courtney started walking faster as they approached the cabins. "Well thanks for walking me back."

"No problem, Princess." Duncan winked at her.

"Don't call me that." Courtney sighed as she opened the door to her cabin and Duncan watched her walk inside. Once she was inside, Duncan walked across the grass to his cabin and saw Geoff when he walked in.

"Hey man, we're all going to start a bonfire on the beach." Geoff greeted him. "You wanna go?"

"Pass." Duncan did a belly flop on the bed. "Just going to stay here for awhile."

"Suit yourself." Geoff shrugged. "If you change your mind, you know where to find us!"

Duncan couldn't think about anything else other then Courtney and Gwen, this was so different then the way it went when this actually happened last time. Duncan was still hoping that this was a sick joke courtesy of Chris. It was getting hard to get either one of them to fall for him. He just needed sleep, at least he hoped that's all he needed.

* * *

"Get up now!" Chris yelled into a megaphone outside the cabins. Did Duncan just sleep through the whole night? He did so why was he still annoyed that Chris was yelling at them at 7:00am? "It's time for the first challenge!"

"He gave us a day here with no challenge?" Duncan asked himself. "Oh Yeah, Zeke's still here..."

"It's too early for this, man..." Geoff muttered. "I guess we'll find out what he wants us to do."

Duncan yawned and walked outside to see what Chris wanted them to do, you never know what Chris would have planned especially when everything that actually happened originally wasn't happening now. Luckily for Duncan when they went to do it, the challenge was exactly the same and he already knew that Courtney wasn't going to do the jump and would be arguing with Chris and everyone else about it so this meant that after he did his jump he was free to talk to Gwen.

"Hey Gwen, what happened last night?" Duncan walked up to her. "If you didn't want to watch the movie you could have just said so."

"Oh! shoot..." Gwen suddenly realized. "I'm so sorry! I was going to meet you and then Trent wanted to talk to me about how his brother taught him guitar and then I lost track of time. Maybe we can try again tonight or something?"

"Sounds like a plan." Duncan smirked.

"Great!" Gwen smiled. "Oh, looks like it's my turn to jump..."

"Good luck." Duncan told her.

Duncan watched Gwen go and do her jump and then looked over at Courtney who was still arguing about not doing the jump, nobody knew Courtney yet so they were actually trying to reason with her and Duncan couldn't help but smile, he knew how difficult Courtney could be.

"Hey." Trent walked up to Duncan while he was watching Gwen jump. "Duncan, right?"

"Uh...Yeah!" Duncan looked at him and Trent held his hand out for Duncan to shake. "What's up?"

"I kinda noticed that Gwen is a really awesome girl." Trent told Duncan. "I really like her a lot and I just wanted to tell you one thing."

"What's that?" Duncan asked him.

"I noticed you liked Gwen too and she's not on your team." Trent told him. "Why don't you go for a girl on your team before I have to have you voted out."

"Excuse me?" Duncan asked him. He was surprised that Trent would even say something like this to him, it never happened before.

"I'm into Gwen and I think she likes me." Trent told him. "At home I'm the mysterious and misunderstood guitar player and I'm stuck in the shadows of my older brother who is a better musician then I am and he's the quarterback and he gets all the girls, Gwen is the first girl I've met who isn't a bimbo who wants to use me to get to my brother and she likes my music and she's real, I'm not losing her to you."

"Duncan!" Chris yelled. "Stop talking to people and jump of the damn cliff!"

"Alright, just give me a mi-" Duncan tried telling Chris but the host didn't want to hear that.

"NOW!" Chris yelled. "If you don't jump this second then your whole team loses!"

"Alright." Duncan sighed and walked away from Trent. This was going to be harder then Duncan could have ever imagined.

* * *

**It seems that things are going to be different this time around and Duncan is starting to realize that Trent is a threat and he may be in the way of him getting Gwen to like him. I like how this turned out and I hope everyone else does too! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Later that night after the challenge ended and Zeke was voted off and sent to the playa, Duncan was waiting outside the medical tent so he could watch the movie he brought with Gwen, who was already running 10 minutes late. Duncan was starting to think that Gwen was standing him up again when Gwen practically jogged down to the medial tent.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late." Gwen awkwardly laughed. "I wanted to shower first before I came."

"Don't worry about it." Duncan laughed. "I got us the movies and some soda. I hope you like popcorn too."

"You've really thought of everything, didn't you?" Gwen asked. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"It wasn't that much trouble." Duncan told her. "Just get comfortable on the medical bed and I'll join you in a minute."

"There are two bed you know..." Gwen reminded him while he put the DVD in. "I was thinking that I could take one bed and you can take the other. Just for now! Until I get to know you a little better."

"That works." Duncan agreed and hopped on a bed. "So Gwen, I'm glad that you came tonight. I was starting to think that you didn't like me or something."

"No way!" Gwen laughed. "How could anyone not like you? I'm just taking my time to get to know everyone. Trent wanted to show me how he plays guitar and I wanted to meet you but I didn't want to be rude and ditch him especially when he was in the middle of a song. I still think it would be totally cool to get to know you too though!"

"Oh, Shhh!" Duncan told her. "Movie's starting!"

"I know you mentioned you seen this movie before." Gwen laughed. "I have too! We can get to know each other while we watch the movie."

"Okay, tell me about yourself?" Duncan asked her even though he knew most of her answers.

"I have a brother back at home and two lizards." Gwen told him. "My Mom raises us by herself, I like to write poetry and I usually hang out at the coffee shop by my house to read my poems. What about you?"

"My Dad is a cop and my Mom works at the library." Duncan shrugged. "I've been living in a Juvie facility for almost 7 months now because I went around drawing graffiti on walls and I got in a knife fight and stabbed some kid in the hand, he's fine really and he's gotten almost all of the feeling in his index finger back."

"That's so badass." Gwen seemed impressed. "Do you get your hair dyed that color by an actual stylist or do you dye it yourself from a box?"

"I don't like to tell many people this but it's done at a salon." Duncan admitted. "I only trust this one chick to do my hair for me and she makes the Green stay in for a long time. When I try to do it myself it gets runny and won't stay in as long."

"I hear you." Gwen laughed. "My Mom hates the whole goth thing. She was a cheerleader in high school and she get upset that I'm not peppy like she was and she never approved of my looks. I always have to do my own hair."

"Well, you look pretty." Duncan smiled. "It works for you..."

"Thanks." Gwen jumped off the hospital bed she was sitting on and walked over to Duncan and ran her fingers through his hair. "Yours looks really good too."

"Thanks..." Duncan blushed. "You wanna make-out?"

"Uh...Sure..." Gwen was blushing too as Duncan leaned in to kiss her. Things were going easier with Gwen this time then they were the last time. Duncan was sure he had this one in the bag and that Trent didn't stand a chance.

"YO!" Chef barged in and yelled at Duncan and Gwen. "I know ya'll aren't watchin' no movie in here! I wantcha all to get back to ya'll's cabins! No watching movies on the DVD player!"

"Uh...Sorry..." Gwen pulled away. "It won't happen again. Uh...I'll see you tomorrow, okay Duncan?"

"Can I have my movie back?" Duncan held his hands out for Chef to give it to him.

"NO!" Chef yelled and broke the DVD in half. "I don't wanna see you in here again unless you are dying or bleeding internally!"

"Whatever." Duncan glared at Chef as he stormed off back to his cabin. How did Chef know that he was even there with Gwen? As Duncan made his way back to his cabin, he passed the other teams cabin and saw Trent playing the guitar on the steps.

"Enjoy your date?" Trent smirked.

That's when Duncan just glared at him, he realized that Trent was the one that ruined his movie night with Gwen. Duncan was going to make sure he returned the favor to Trent the next chance he got.

* * *

When Duncan woke up the next morning he found himself to be the only one up and then looked at the clock and realized that it was only after 5:00am and nobody else was awake so Duncan decided that this would be the perfect time for him to have a cigarette, with nobody else up that meant that the camera crew wouldn't be around yet and if they weren't there to film it then Chris wasn't able to know what he was doing. It seemed like the perfect plan. Within minutes Duncan found a spot in between the trees by the docks and within minutes he had a few drags of it and was already feeling relaxed.

"Are you smoking?" Courtney asked him when she came up and tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, woman!" Duncan yelled. "It's dark out and you could give someone a heart attack."

"Sorry." Courtney told him. "I couldn't sleep and I seen you lighting up. It's not that dark out where you couldn't be seen. I have amazing vision anyway so of course I'd be able to see you."

"So now what?" Duncan asked her. "Are you going to tell Chris and Chef and get me booted from the show?"

"No." Courtney told him. "I'd be willing to turn the other cheek if you had an extra that I could have..."

"You don't smoke." Duncan told her with a confused look.

"You don't know me." Courtney told him. "I'm expected to be a winner at home and to be a winner you need something to help you relax and I'd much rather smoke then drink. I'm working on quitting anyway, it's been 3 weeks since I had one."

"Oh...I didn't know that." Duncan handed one to her and tossed the lighter at her. "Here."

"Thanks." Courtney lit up the cigarette and blew some smoke. Duncan was surprised because she never told him she used to smoke but she seemed to know what she was doing. "If you tell anyone that I smoke then I'll have to file a lawsuit against you, I hope you know that."

"Don't worry." Duncan laughed. "I think that's kinda hot."

"It's not hot." Courtney took another drag. "It's a nasty habit that I'm not very proud of."

"Alright, then I guess I won't tell you it's hot." Duncan blew the smoke from his mouth into the air.

"Good." Courtney took another puff of it and then quickly put it out. "Shit. It's that one girl Beth and I'm not about to let her catch me smoking. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see ya." Duncan watched her quickly walk in the direction of the bathroom. Once she was inside, Duncan figured he would start pranking Harold earlier then he originally did. This whole thing was going to be hard for him because he's learning things about Courtney he didn't know before and that made her even more attractive and he really liked Gwen running her fingers through his Mohawk. He still had feelings for both of them equally.

* * *

**There we go. That's the fourth chapter and I like how this is coming along and no I don't even know who I'm going to have him pick yet but I do like writing how things are different the second time around. Looking forward to writing the next chapter. Enjoy! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

The next morning Duncan got up extremely early and woke Geoff up and they decided that they were going to steal Harold's undies because Duncan saw them on the floor and he knew this would be going on all season, Geoff didn't know this but once Duncan gave him the idea he was happy to help him. After they stole and hot sauced Harold's underwear they went to breakfast and saw Courtney and Heather in line getting their food so they saved them some seats.

"Hey girls!" Geoff yelled to Bridgette and Courtney. "Over here!"

"Sure!" Bridgette yelled as she and Courtney walked over and sat across the table from the boys. Geoff and Bridgette started talking about their lives and how things were going to be when they got back home and how the fame was going to change their lives. That left Courtney and Duncan to talk amongst themselves.

"So, how was your morning?" Duncan asked as he took a bite of his food.

"It was okay." Courtney yawned. "You've never had a hard time sleeping until you tried sleeping in the same room as Izzy and LeShawna."

"Harold's gross." Duncan laughed. "Constantly leaving his unmentionables on the damn floor."

"Don't all men do that?" Courtney smirked. "You're all disgusting pigs."

"That's not fair." Duncan faked a frown. "You should at least give me a chance."

"Let's play 20 questions?" Courtney asked. "You wanna know me? Then stay on your toes."

"You're on." Duncan agreed.

"I'll start." Courtney giggled. "Why did you end up in Juvie? I heard everyone talking about it."

"Uh...Broken windows, graffiti and fighting." Duncan told her. "Do you always dress up like a stuck up preppy bitch?"

"I don't dress like a preppy bitch and I don't dress like that at night when I'm outside." Courtney told him. "How did you start smoking?"

"I was 11 and I caught my brother in the yard and he gave me one so I would shut up." Duncan told her. "How about you?"

"I was 14 and I lost a debate and needed a way to get rid of my stress and this guy outside had one so I asked him if I could have one." Courtney answered. "I've been meaning to quit."

"You shouldn't." Duncan smirked. "It looks good on you."

"You know, I wa-" Courtney was going to tell Duncan when Chris came in and yelled at them.

"Attention Campers!" Chris yelled. "I hope you're all ready for today's challenge! Today we're doing an awake-a-thon! We're going to keep you awake one by one until you fall asleep! To start this off we're going to do three laps around the lake and then meet me by elimination ceremony campfire! If you make it that long then I'll give you turkey for lunch! That's only for the people who can stay awake at least 20 hours! NOW GO!"

"This isn't what happened last time..." Duncan muttered to himself.

* * *

The challenge had started and Duncan saw Courtney over by Chris's podium talking to Justin and Duncan really didn't care because he knew from TDA that Justin wouldn't stand a chance with her. Duncan decided that he would sit with Trent and Gwen, leaving Gwen in the middle of the two of them. When Duncan sat down next to them, Trent gave him a dirty look but Gwen smiled.

"Hey." Gwen waved. "I guess we're in this challenge for the long haul, huh?"

"He's not on our team." Trent reminded her.

"Who cares?" Duncan shrugged. "I just want to talk to Gwen, she's a cool chick."

"Awww, thanks!" Gwen smirked. "You guys are both pretty cool too!"

"Yeah, I know I'm cool." Duncan winked. "So Trent? What's your favorite scary movie?"

"I'm not a big fan of horror." Trent admitted. "I'm more into music then movies."

"I like art." Gwen told them. "Back at home I paint in school but I'm not that good."

"Does graffiti count as art?" Duncan laughed. "That's what landed my ass in Juvie."

"It depends how good you are at it." Gwen smiled at him. "So, what is your family like? Both of you, I want to know."

"Let Trent go first." Duncan glared at Trent. "My life at home isn't that exciting."

"Go ahead, Trent." Gwen offered. "You're first?"

"Yeah, I'll go first." Trent agreed.

* * *

**Duncan and Trent tell Gwen about their home lives and Duncan and Geoff prank Harold earlier then they did the first time! Things are changing little by little around the island, what does that mean for Duncan and his future with the show? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Nada.

* * *

"In my family it's my Mom and my Dad and I have one older sister, Trina who is 23 and getting married." Trent told them. "I'm the musician and then my younger Brother is like the Science genius and then I have a younger sister to plays loud pop music, she's 12 and I'm always forced to watch her and take her to the mall with me." Trent rambled on. "At home it's chaotic all the time, I hate waiting to use the bathroom at home."

"How fascinating..." Duncan rolled his eyes at Trent. "Can you be any more boring?"

"Duncan!" Gwen yelled at him with a yawn. "Be nice!"

"I am being nice." Duncan smirked at Trent. "At least you have something going on at your place. My Dad is a cop and my Mom is a nurse and nobody is ever home. I have an older Brother named Elliot and he's in college, he makes a lot of money selling weed to kids on campus, it's ironic really considering that our Dad is a cop."

"Yeah, your illegal life is sooo much better then mine." Trent glared at Duncan. "Hey Gwen, I've been playing the guitar since I was 8 years old."

"Oh wow!" Gwen told him. "That's impressive."

"I was doing graffiti since I was 10." Duncan shrugged. "That should count for art. I get asked every year by the art teacher to work on the yearly mural at school. I guess that makes me a true artist."

"I'd love to see the work you've done some time." Gwen told him. "I guess that means I'll be visiting you when the show ends."

"Oh I know you will, trust me you'll love all my art." Duncan told her. "Maybe you could 'inspire' me to paint something for you? Who knows, I could paint you and your awesome hair color on a wall somewhere."

"Oh crud, I'm getting so tired." Trent yawned. "I think I'm going to lose this challenge."

"That would suck, bro." Duncan sarcastically told him. "I think I'm going to see how my team is doing, I'll see you guys later?"

"Sounds like a great idea to me." Trent told Duncan.

Duncan didn't care if he left Trent alone with Gwen, he could tell that Trent was going to pass out and fall asleep in minutes so Duncan was pretty sure that he wouldn't be talking to Gwen and that now would be a great time to talk to Courtney.

* * *

"Hey you." Duncan approached Courtney who was sitting under a tree catching her breath. "How are you? You look all hot and sweaty, is it because of me?"

"No!" Courtney glared at him. "I'm sweaty because I've been doing jumping jacks so I can stay awake. If you keep moving then you can't lose."

"How is that working out for you?" Duncan smirked. "You think you're going to win this, miss sweat queen?"

"I'm getting tired, I hate this stupid challenge!" Courtney yelled.

"Just calm down, I'll sit with you and we'll get through this challenge." Duncan assured her. "Later we can go have a smoke, just the two of us."

"Alright." Courtney agreed. "I trust you..."

The two sat against the tree and Courtney moved closer to him, within minutes Courtney's head was laying on Duncan's lap and Duncan was stroking her hair, he was hoping Gwen wouldn't see this but part of him didn't care because he truly did miss the times they shared. He got so caught up in his thoughts that the next thing he knew he was yawning and closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes Chris was looking at him funny and laughing and Courtney started to wake up and that's when he saw that he somehow had Courtney cuddled up to him and his arms were wrapped around her.

"Time to wake up, lovebirds!" Chris yelled.

"Huh? What happened?" Courtney rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Did we win?"

"Nope!" Chris laughed. "You fell asleep and you guys lost! Gwen was the last one to stay awake so that means the Screaming Gophers win and the Killer Bass have to vote someone out! I'll see you at Elimination!"

"You told me you would make sure I didn't fall asleep!" Courtney stood up and yelled at him. "Thanks a lot!"

"You're blaming me when you cuddled with me?!" Duncan yelled. "Don't be such a bitch, Princess! You always do shit like this!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Courtney yelled at him. "You don't know me at all so you have no right to talk to me like that! You can just go and hang out by yourself later tonight."

"Whatever." Duncan watched Courtney walk away and he couldn't help but look at her ass. She may be mad at him now but he knew she would eventually talk to him.

* * *

Everyone was getting ready to go to the elimination ceremony when Eva stormed out and Duncan instantly knew what the problem was, Eva's MP3 player was missing and she was going to flip out on her team. Right on cue Eva stormed out and blamed Bridgette.

"You!" Eva yelled. "I know you took my MP3 player and I'm going to beat you to a pulp until I find it! If you don't tell me where it is now, I'm going to go into your suitcase and burn every item you have until I find it!"

"I didn't take it!" Bridgette was scared. "Why would I want your MP3 player? I would never take someone's stuff!"

"Yeah, Bridgette would never do something like that!" Geoff jumped in to defend her.

"I hate you all and you're all going to pay!" Eva yelled. "I'm going to turn the whole place upside down until all of you phony, horrible, lying, backstabbi-"

"Hey, I found an MP3 player over by where the challenge was." Heather walked by and held it in the air. "Since it's not anyone's who is on my team, I figured it must be someone's from this team."

"My MP3 player!" Eva ran up and grabbed it. "I miss you so much!"

Everyone gave Eva dirty looks and she was voted out as a last minute decision from the Killer Bass. Duncan knew Heather actually took it but he didn't care, he was still in the game and so was Courtney, so what if Eva got voted out? She should have calmed down, maybe Duncan should have used the opportunity to help her but he didn't want to, he was too busy drooling over Courtney all over again.

* * *

**That's the chapter! he likes Courtney and he likes Gwen but Courtney feels like she doesn't know him and she hates his attitude, do you think that's going to ruin his chances with Courtney? Find out the next chapter! Let me know what you think will happen! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

The next morning Duncan was still thinking about Courtney and about Gwen and what he was going to do, he needed to have himself a cigarette while he waited for breakfast. While he was in the woods still in his pajamas he found Courtney smoking in the woods, hiding from everyone else.

"I thought you were trying to quit." Duncan smirked. "You're still looking good."

"I told you that I didn't want to talk to you anymore." Courtney took a puff. "You made us lose! Then you talked to me and acted like an asshole, I don't want to talk to you ever again!"

"You know you like me, I don't know why you need to be this way." Duncan smirked. "Can't we just let bygones be bygones and call it a day? I think you're pretty and you know you can't stop looking at me, Princess!"

"I told you not to call me that." Courtney put her cigarette out and walked away. "I'm getting breakfast, don't even bother taking to me because I don't want anything to do with a Neanderthal like you."

"Whatever." Duncan sighed and blew his smoke from his mouth into the air before walking to get breakfast.

* * *

As Duncan was silently eating his food and watching Courtney glare at him while he ate, he couldn't believe he managed to make her that mad and this early in the game. Before he could even finish eating his food Chris announced that today's challenge was starting now and everyone needed to report to a dodge ball game and that was one of the easiest challenges they had to do. Duncan didn't even care right now, if Courtney wasn't going to talk to him then he was just going to fall asleep and watch everyone else made asses out of themselves.

"Way to go team!' Duncan heard Noah yell. "Get them with those murderballs!"

"Shut up..." Duncan groaned. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Duncan, we need you for this challenge." Bridgette told him.

"Don't care!" Duncan yawned. "I'm sleeping, if you wake me up then you're all getting creamed."

"Asshole." Courtney muttered at him as she took her place for the game.

While the game was going on, the team ended up losing and Courtney was getting pretty pissed so she went and sat down next to Duncan, knowing that he was the only one who could help her team win. She was slightly scared to wake him but needed to win this challenge.

"Duncan..." Courtney tapped him. "Can you please get up and help us? We're getting creamed and we need you to help."

"I'm not getting up." Duncan told her. "You'll just have to find someone else to do it."

"If we lose, I'm voting you out." Courtney told him. "Duncan, look if you help us with the game then I'll let you call me Princess!"

"I'm holding you to that." Duncan sat up. "I'll play but I'm only doing this so that you know I'm not a loser, you got that princess?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Courtney sat down on the bench and watched him kick ass. They managed to win the challenge and in the end Noah was the one who was voted out for not being a team player. Duncan was just glad the thing was over, it was one of the challenges that he hated the most. Once everything was all said and done he just wanted to think about what he should be doing.

* * *

Duncan decided to go and talk a walk to clear his head after the day and the challenge was over, he was thrilled Courtney finally let him call her 'Princess' so he was thinking about just ended this whole thing and picking Courtney when he happened to see Gwen by the docking with a sketch pad.

"What's up?" Duncan sat down next to her.

"Just sketching." Gwen smirked. "You wanna see?"

"Sure." Duncan agreed as Gwen handed him the sketch and he flipped through it and found a sketch of him. "Is that me?"

"Yeah, I drew it the earlier when you were playing that dodge ball game." Gwen smiled. "Even though we're not on the same team, I'm impressed and you really kicked some butt today."

"This is really good." Duncan looked at the drawings. "Do you draw Trent too?"

"Let's not talking about him now." Gwen smiled. "I like you and I'm happy that you want to look at my sketches with me. Don't get so jealous, I'm spending time with you aren't I?"

"Yeah." Duncan smiled and placed his arm around Gwen who smiled in response. Now Duncan was once again confused about which one of these girls he wanted to be with. It looks like he was back to square one with who he wanted to pick. Now he was starting to remember how he ended up in this mess in the first place.

* * *

**There we go, Duncan is still stuck in his situation and I still don't know who he should pick! Gwen o Courtney! I guess we'll have to find out soon! Until the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry, I didn't care for the dodge brawl episode very much.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

"Do you want the drawing?" Gwen ripped it from her sketchbook and handed it to Duncan. "Take it. It'll be a reminder of our summer together and the little moments like this. Life is full of little moments, I love them all."

"Yeah, thanks." Duncan took the paper. "I'll never forget this moment, ya know?"

"Why's that?" Gwen laughed. "We just met."

"Yeah, but I feel like I've known you for so long." Duncan sighed. "It's complicated, have you ever had one of those deja vu moments where you feel like you've had these moments in the past?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Gwen yawned. "This was fun, we should do this again. I'm heading off to bed."

"Goodnight Gwen." Duncan yawned too and stood up and both teens went to their respective cabins.

* * *

The next morning on his way to the dining hall Duncan was pretty sure after the drawing that Gwen gave him he wanted to be with her and it was over and done with, however he was reminded why he was in this situation in the first place when he saw Courtney.

"Hey Duncan, can you believe they sent Noah home?" Courtney asked. "He should have done more. You really helped the team."

"Uh, yeah..." Duncan laughed awkwardly. "I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll meet you at breakfast?" Courtney asked him. "I stopped by the cabin last night to talk to you but Geoff said you weren't there?"

"Yeah, I was out having a cigarette." Duncan lied not wanting Courtney to know he spent the night with Gwen.

"Oh, I wish I would have known..." Courtney smiled. "I would have kept you company."

* * *

Duncan was sitting down by a tree, he decided he needed to carve something. He grabbed some pieces of wood while he waited for the next challenge to begin, he started carving a skull and was really focused on it. While he was making it, Geoff sat down next to him and just watched him.

"Hey dude, been looking for you for awhile." Geoff sat down. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I've been sitting here and carving this for Courtney." Duncan held it up for Geoff to see. "It's going to be a skull."

"Why are you making it for Courtney, Bro?" Geoff laughed. "I don't think that's her style."

"I'm making it for Courtney because Gwen drew me a picture." Duncan admitted while he started carving the eyes. "It seems like a good thing to do, just so she'll keep it and have something to remember me by."

"That makes zero sense." Geoff told him. "If Gwen was the one who made you the drawing then why aren't you giving Gwen the carved skull?"

"Dude, you're right!" Duncan realized. "I guess I'll make two! One for each of them and they'll never know."

"That sounds like a horrible idea." Geoff told him. "Do you think I should make Bridgette something?"

"Chicks dig ashtrays." Duncan shrugged. "Go to the craft tent and make her one?"

"Bridgette isn't a smoker though." Geoff reminded Geoff. "She's kinda like into natural things."

"She can use it as a key bowl then." Duncan laughed. "She has keys, right?"

"Dude, that's an amazing idea." Geoff high fived him. "I'm going to work on it right now! You wanna come with me to the craft cabin?"

"No, I have everything I need here to make my skulls." Duncan held up a finished one. "One down and one to go."

"Good luck with that." Geoff laughed. "Any idea which one you even want?"

"Not a single clue so I'll try them both out." Duncan laughed. "Do me a favor? Don't mention this to Bridgette? You know how chicks get."

"Secrets safe with me, bro." Geoff walked away and waved bye to Duncan.

"That must be where I made a mistake." Duncan looked at his handiwork. "I should have made them both one..."

Duncan was sure that he figured out what his problem was and that he only made one skull for Courtney when he should have made one for Gwen too! He was sure that once he gave them both a carved skull that they would both be all over him just like before and he would be able to make his choice so much easier.

* * *

**There we have it! Duncan thinks he has his answer, he told Geoff to make a dumb gift for Bridgette and now he's going to give both Gwen and Courtney a carved skull. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Nada.

* * *

Duncan spent most of the night carving these skulls for the girls. He remembered he didn't give Courtney the skull until she unfairly got kicked off the show because of Harold so he was going to give it to her before that could happen so she would realize just how much she cared about him. He just finished carving these two skulls on his bed when Chris announced that he wanted all the campers to report to where he was.

"Today we're having a talent show." Chris told them. "Chef is going to be judging so you need to pick the three best acts to perform on the stage."

"This couldn't have waited until I had breakfast or took a shower?" Duncan muttered as everyone gathered around to try to figure out what they were going to do for the talent show.

* * *

Courtney was busy trying to boss the whole team around and decide what talents the team was going to do while Heather seemed to be bossing everyone around and Gwen didn't seem to want to be part of it at all so Duncan figured he would follow her away from everyone else and found her writing in her diary.

"Hey Gwen, what's up?" Duncan sat down next to Gwen who was sitting on the grass in the camp.

"Not dealing with Heather." Gwen smirked. "That girl is really starting to bug me."

"Heather seems annoying, I don't blame you." Duncan laughed.

"Is there a reason you followed me over here?" Gwen stopped writing in her diary and looked up. "I was hoping to get some time alone, away from all these crazy people and just write in my diary."

"About how much you hate Heather?" Duncan laughed, reached into his pocket and tossed her the skull. "Look, I stayed up most of the night carving a skull for you, because you drew me a picture and I just wanted to give you something in return."

"Seriously?" Gwen smirked. "That's so sweet of you, you do some good work."

"Thanks." Duncan winked. "Means a lot. So, I'm going to go back to the talent show and check on my team and leave you hear to write in your little...journal? or do you chicks just call it a diary?"

"It's my diary and I'm almost done writing in it." Gwen smirked. "I'll catch up with you later."

* * *

Duncan walked back over to the talent show to see what his team had accomplished only to find Bridgette with throw up all over her blue hoodie and Courtney was pretty pissed off because her violin was broken.

"We're so going to lose this challenge now!" Courtney groaned and Duncan sighed and approached her. He knew this was going to be the time to talk to Courtney and calm her down.

"Princess, what happened?" Duncan walked over to her.

"Look at my violin!" Courtney waved it in her face. "I was going to play my violin but Bridgette stood on her hands or something, threw up and fell on it! What are we going to do?! we're going lose!"

"C'mon, let's go have a smoke." Duncan put his hands on her shoulders. "You look like you could use one and a break from this challenge."

"Take a break?" Courtney smirked. "That's not going to solve my violin problem!"

"It'll calm you down and will make you feel better." Duncan pulled a lighter out of his pocket and showed her. "You coming?"

"Yeah, okay." Courtney sighed and dropped her broken violin on the ground and walked with Duncan over to a tree to have a cigarette.

* * *

Courtney seemed to calm down after taking the first two drags of her cigarette. Duncan smirked, he could tell that she was enjoying it and this was one of the main reasons he was still finding it hard to not fall for her. She could be the biggest bitch and he always seemed to know how to make her feel better and even Courtney seemed surprised that Duncan knew how to calm her.

"Better?" Duncan laughed and reached into his pocket. "Look, I made this for you..."

"You made me a skull?" Courtney looked at it as Duncan placed it into her hand. "This is so creepy...but I like it, this was really sweet in a bizarre way?"

"I'm glad you like it." Duncan smirked. "It seemed like a good enough time."

"Do you think you can carve something for the talent show?" Courtney smiled. "That would help us win!"

"I can't carve anything that impressive." Duncan shrugged. "Sorry, Princess."

"Let's just go see what kind of disaster are team came up with for the talent show." Courtney sighed and put her cigarette out.

* * *

When they got back to where the talent show was, they found that Harold was sent on stage by Bridgette and he was beat boxing and he didn't suck and scored them a perfect 9 and ended up saving them for the challenge.

"Finally, we have Heather!" Chris announced as Heather walked on stage.

"I was going to do ballet." Heather walked out in a tutu. "However, I decided to do a colab! Recited by me and written by Gwen, I'd like to call it 'a summer disaster'

_I hate this island and most of the people on it. The only two guys I can stand are the amazing guitar player with his dreamy songs that I'd die if he ever found out I loved and the guy with that amazing green Mohawk who carves the most incredible things, I wouldn't mind sharing a cabin with him. _

"Give it to me!" Gwen ran on stage, blushing and pushed Heather off the stage.

Duncan's team won so he didn't care. They ended up voting Justin off but now Duncan found another problem, Courtney knew that Gwen liked him and this wasn't going to be pretty if Courtney had feelings for him.

* * *

**Okay, so Courtney may confront Gwen about Duncan. That's only if Courtney has feelings for Duncan but does she? Duncan's done some things differently so maybe it worked and maybe it didn't! I guess we're going to find out! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Nada.

* * *

That night Duncan was avoiding both girls for now, hoping that everything would just work itself out and he wouldn't have a girl fight on his hands. What he wasn't expecting was a visit from Trent in the woods while he was smoking his cigarette.

"Hey man." Trent leaned up against the tree next to Duncan. "The challenge today was pretty brutal."

"I know." Duncan sighed. "I'm just glad that's over."

"Okay, look Duncan." Trent sighed. "I want to talk to you about Gwen."

"Yeah, I figured." Duncan accepted that he couldn't avoid them all forever. "I guess we should talk about it?"

"It's obvious you like Courtney, anyone can see that." Trent told him. "Why don't you take Courtney and I'll take Gwen? You don't need two girls and Gwen did say she liked me in her diary too."

"Attention Campers!" Chris yelled over the intercom. "Please report to the dock of shame!"

"What the hell does he want now?" Duncan sighed as he put his cigarette out on a tree and walked with Trent to the dock of shame.

* * *

Trent and Duncan made their way to the dock of shame to see Chris standing there with an evil smirk on his face.

"Attention campers!" Chris announced. "As you noticed it's getting dark out and I have yet another challenge for you!"

"We already had one today." Bridgette reminded him.

"I know!" Chris glared at her. "How about we do another challenge tonight?! I'm sending you all on a camping trip and that means you don't even get those cozy cabins tonight!"

"You're sending us on another challenge?!" Duncan groaned. "That's two challenges in one day!"

"Yeah, I know." Chris laughed. "Gophers on one side of the island and bass on the other side."

"C'mon guys we got this!" Courtney walked over to Duncan and smiled.

"Yeah Gwen." Trent approached her. "Let's go and set up a camp site."

"This is going to suck." Harold sighed.

Courtney grabbed Duncan and pulled him off to the trail in the woods. The rest of the team followed and listened to Courtney's bossy ways. This was yet another reason Duncan liked Courtney in the first place. Sadly, this meant that Duncan wouldn't get to see Gwen at all for a few hours.

* * *

While Bridgette and Geoff set up the tent with the help of Harold and DJ, Duncan started to make the fire. While he was making the fire, Courtney approached him and started to watch him make the fire.

"Duncan?" Courtney walked up behind him. "The fire is looking great."

"Thanks Princess." Duncan winked. "It's looking even better with you standing by it."

"I can't believe they're still trying to put up that tent." Courtney smirked. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Duncan told her, throwing some pieces of wood into the fire.

"You remember earlier?" Courtney asked. "The talent show? Heather read Gwen's diary?"

"Oh, that." Duncan looked down at the fire. "That was awkward."

"Yeah, it was." Courtney agreed. "You don't have feelings for her, do you?"

"Why?" Duncan smirked. "Do you have feelings for me?"

"Not if you have feelings for Gwen." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I don't like liars and cheaters!"

"Looks like Bridgette got the tent up." Duncan pointed out. "Nice job, Bridgette!"

"You pitch a really awesome tent." Duncan and Courtney heard Trent tell Bridgette. "Just like a guy!"

Bridgette stormed off and Geoff followed her. Normally Duncan would have laughed but he didn't want Courtney to think that he wasn't taking her seriously. He could have told her so many things about her that he already knew from previously dating her but everything he could have told her would have freaked her out at this stage of the game.

"You wanna go check out the tent?" Duncan asked her. "It could be fun."

"I want you to tell me the truth." Courtney crossed her arms. "There isn't anyone else here."

"We're alone." Duncan smiled. "Let's stop talking and enjoy it."

"Enjoy being alone by yourself." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get some berries so we won't starve."

* * *

Gwen didn't want to be bothered by anyone, she just wanted to be left alone after what happened earlier at the talent show. However Trent wasn't about to let that happen. While Izzy and Owen were talking about bears, Trent went up to Gwen and sat down next to her.

"Hey you." Trent smiled. "How's it going?"

"How do you think it's going?" Gwen glared. "Can you just leave me alone?"

"Not in the woods." Trent told her. "That would be rude of me. You still upset about the whole Heather reading your diary thing?"

"You think?" Gwen smirked. "It's okay though. I borrowed Harold's red ant farm and I'm going to get Heather back."

"You know it's not bad to have feelings for a guy." Trent assured her. "but two? especially when one of the two is into Courtney?"

Gwen glared at him and got up and walked off, leaving Trent sitting by himself. Looks like his attempt to make her feel better wasn't working.

* * *

it was about twenty minutes later when most of Duncan's team came back, including Courtney. He decided that this would be the perfect time to get Courtney to sleep next to him in the tent tonight. Gwen wasn't anywhere near him so he figured that this would be the perfect time to work on Courtney.

"I'm not talking to you." Bridgette walked back into the camp with Geoff behind her.

"C'mon!" Geoff sighed. "It was supposed to be a compliment!"

"Hey guys, look what I found." DJ walked into the camp with a rabbit in his arms.

"Dinner?" Duncan went to take it. "I can have it cooked within minutes."

"He's gonna be my new pet." DJ hugged the rabbit. "His name is Bunny."

"Everyone sit down." Duncan told them. "I got a story to tell you guys."

"Oh Brother..." Courtney rolled her eyes but sat down when she saw the others do it.

"Did you guys ever hear the story of the killer in the woods?" Duncan asked them. They all shook their heads 'No' "He has a hook for a hand. He waits until you're all nice and cozy in your tent and then he roams through the woods, like these very woods! He looks for campers that are just like us and then when the timing is right, you'll see a shadow come at your tent and then...HE'LL KILL YOU WITH THE HOOK HE USES FOR HIS HAND!"

"Ahhhh!" everyone yelled at once.

"Let's get in the tent." Geoff suggested. "All of us together."

"Yeah, let's get in." Duncan winked at Courtney.

"You're disgusting." Courtney glared at him but went into the tent with everyone else. They sat there in the tent unable to sleep with the exception of Duncan who seemed pleased and content with how the whole situation was going.

"I have to pee." Bridgette finally spoke up.

"I used a jar." DJ pulled one from behind him, it was filled with his pee. "You wanna use this?"

"I'll just go outside really really quickly." Bridgette told everyone.

Bridgette got out of the tent to go and pee, while she was looking for a place to go to the bathroom a swarm of bats came flying at her and she ending up running towards the fire, this made her shadow look terrifying to the others on the team who ran out of the tent. Bridgette ran past the fire, causing an ember to jump and hit the teams tent, causing the whole thing to burst into flames.

"Sorry guys..." Bridgette awkwardly laughed as she fell next to the fire. "I don't like the woods very much. The being alone part mostly."

"This is all your fault, Duncan!" Courtney yelled. "You're the one who got everyone all freaked out in the middle of the woods and now we're going to have to sleep on the ground!"

"Just admit that you're freaked out." Duncan smirked.

"I am not freaked out!" Courtney yelled as an Owl wooed and Courtney jumped, leaning in towards Duncan who wrapped his arms around her.

"Where's Katie and Sadie?" Geoff asked the team.

"Probably dead." Courtney blushed and pushed herself away from Duncan.

* * *

The next morning, around 5:00am the Killer Bass decided they had enough of this challenge and not sleeping so they decided to walk back and claim victory. They made it back first and started to celebrate as the Screaming Gophers came in behind them, seconds after.

"Uh...Killer Bass?" Chris approached them. "I believe you're missing two annoying people from your team, thus making the Gophers the winners!"

"Katie and Sadie?" Courtney asked him. "It's safe to assume that they're no longer with us...or with this world..."

"I think a bear ate them or something?" Duncan shrugged. "We slept on the ground because our tent burned down."

"So?" Heather crossed her arms. "We slept in a tree because Owen and Izzy are morons!"

"Are they dead or not?" Chris seemed bored.

Right at that moment, Sadie and Katie ran out of the woods and hugged each other and giggled.

"We got lost and had a fight!" Katie gasped.

"Then we made up." Sadie nodded. "Now we're BFF's again! You guys don't need to worry!"

"If you were dead we would have won." Courtney glared at them.

"Since they're not..." Chris smirked. "You guys lose."

"Great." Geoff sighed.

They ended up going to vote someone out and they decided on Katie since she seemed to be more annoying than Sadie and one of them had to go since it was their fault that the team lost because they weren't dead. They cried as Katie went to the playa but nobody other than Sadie really cared.

* * *

**There you guys though! Everyone went camping and Katie got sent home. I hope you guys like the chapter, certain things have changed and it seems like Duncan and Trent are BOTH failing with girls right now. So, hope you guys liked this chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Nada.

* * *

After Katie was sent off, Sadie started to cry and that's when Duncan saw Courtney walk up to Sadie and tell her it's okay. The next thing he knew, they were making a fire and sitting around it, just like last time. Duncan realized that this time, he had the advantage and he already knew everyone's fears. Now, all he had to do was let it play out just like it did the first time and he wouldn't ever need to worry about facing his fear, which he was starting to think might be different. Maybe his fear was deciding which girl he wanted and how it was going to affect his life?

"Chickens freak me out…." Duncan heard Tyler say when he finally tuned back in the conversation.

"I could never go flying." Izzy looked up at the sky in a state of panic. "Nuh-uh! No way!"

"I hate flying." Owen agreed. "I'd never go up in a plane."

"Isn't it weird how two teams can just come together and talk about things like this?" Trent threw a pinecone into the fire.

"Yeah." Gwen smiled at Trent and it made Duncan incredibly angry. "I'm scared of being buried alive. You know? Can you imagine being trapped somewhere and nobody knows where you are and you're stuck there?"

"That reminds me of this one movie I saw." Duncan told Gwen. "It was called Alive 4."

"Yes! That movie!" Gwen agreed. "I thought Alive 2 was so much better."

"I hate being alone in the woods." Bridgette looked around and changed the subject. "Even being here now is pretty scary."

"Puh-lease!" Heather scoffed. "We're right by camp."

"What are you afraid of then, Heather?" Gwen came to Bridgette's defense.

"Nothing." Heather lied.

"That's bullshit." Duncan laughed. "You're a preppy teenage girl. You're probably afraid of not having gourmet coffee."

"As if." Heather glared at Duncan. "I'm not some Princess who is scared of superficial things. If you must know, I hate sumo wrestlers."

"That's so lame." Duncan laughed. "Why are you afraid of sumo wrestlers?"

"They're sweaty and gross." Heather defended herself. "They're also fat and could kill you if they wanted to! What are you scared of then?"

"CelineDioncardboardcutouts." Duncan found himself say. He knew he needed to say this to keep the challenge going the same way it did before. Courtney started laughing.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Courtney laughed, a snort coming out with her laugh.

"What are you afraid of?" Duncan smirked and grabbed the plate of Green Jelly that Beth had brought with her to share with everyone. "You want a snack?"

"Get that away from me!" Courtney yelled. "I hate Green Jelly!"

"Scared?" Duncan smirked. "It's okay if you are…"

"I'm not scared of Green Jelly." Courtney crossed her arms. "It's just gross. You shouldn't be judging, Mr. Dion."

"Hey! Don't go there!" Duncan got defensive.

"What are you afraid of Trent?" Gwen asked as she changed the subject.

"Mimes." Trent shuddered. "They're creepy!"

"You're afraid of mimes?" Duncan laughed. "That's even worse than what I'm afraid of."

"Mimes are real." Trent glared at him. "You're afraid of a cut-out that just stands there! Not even the real singer."

Duncan wasn't going to let Trent get to him on this. He didn't fear that anymore, not after all the seasons he's been in that Trent didn't even know existed. He just needed to keep pretending that it was his fear and go hug that cutout tomorrow. Duncan just sat around while the rest of the group talked about their fears while he tuned them all out. He already heard them all anyway...

* * *

The next morning everyone woke up and went to the mess hall to eat really bland food. No matter what Duncan did over he knew that he would never be able to fix Chef's cooking so he didn't feel the need to try. As everyone was sitting down eating, Chris walked in and Duncan knew what was coming so he quickly looked in Heather's direction. Just because he already knew what was going to happen, hardly meant that he wouldn't watch it again and again like his favorite movie.

"Campers, your next challenge is a little game I like to call phobia factor!" Chris walked in. "Prepare to face your worst fears!"

"Worse than this?" LeShawna looked at a sausage she was holding on a fork.

"We're in trouble." Gwen seemed to state obviously as Chris pulled out a random slip of paper from his ass. Seriously, Duncan was sure he just carried around a blank piece of paper and just called out whoever he felt like.

"Heather, let's go to the theatre." Chris smirked. "It's Sumo time!"

Duncan watched as Heather spit her drink in Trent's face and Duncan found himself laughing really hard which caused Bridgette and Courtney to give him a dirty look. Trent also glared at him, based on this rivalry they've been having.

-88

While Heather was wrestling the Sumo wrestler, Chris started to assign other people the challenges and everyone would watch and laugh when it wasn't their turn. Duncan knowing how this was going to play out wanted to be there for Gwen rather than Trent.

"Oh Chris, please don't tell me you have a fake Celine here…" Duncan casually. "I think I'd cry on national TV if you did."

"International." Chris corrected Duncan. "Since you've said it, I guess we should take a walk over to the cabins where I have a friend for you!"

Duncan pretended that he was scared as he and his team walked over to the cabins and saw the Celine cut out as snickering could be heard from anyone who was watching him. Duncan wanted to put on the best show he possibly could to make Chris and everyone else truly believe that he'd never done this before…I mean, why wouldn't they believe he never done it? They didn't know he was doing things over or that he had the ability to do it.

"You can do it!" Courtney yelled to Duncan. "Just go and hug her, She's pretty!"

"That's not pretty." Duncan told her as he pretended to be scared.

"She's nice!" Courtney yelled to him.

"Have you ever met her?!" Duncan asked Courtney as he took a step back from the cut-out, giving himself the appearance of being scared.

"You got this, Bro!" Geoff yelled to him.

Duncan felt that he put on enough of a show and hugged the stupid standee. The team got a point and Courtney ran over to him and hugged him. This made Duncan blush but he didn't have time to go hang out with her and watch everyone else. While he was doing that, Chris already told Gwen he was going to bury her in the sand and he send Cody off to deactivate a bomb that Chef made while Bridgette got sent to the woods.

"You did it." Courtney smiled at him. "Do you want to stand with me and watch the others?"

"Yeah, let's go watch Gwen get buried?" Duncan suggested, hoping she'd agree with it.

"Gwen is going to be underground, we won't be able to see her anyway." Courtney told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Let's go watch Tyler with the chickens."

"I think I'm going to watch Gwen." Duncan told Courtney who didn't seem happen about this. "Uh, it sounds more...entertaining."

"Do whatever you want." Courtney flatly told him.

"I'll be right back." Duncan promised her. "I'll be back before you have to face your fear."

"I'm not scared of anything." Courtney crossed her arms. "You won't be seeing me do anything. Just, go watch Gwen."

Duncan didn't even try to reason with her and instead decided that he was going to get to Gwen and be there to pick up the pieces when Trent would fail. He figured that he could always make it back to Courtney before she has to eat the Green jelly.

* * *

By the time Duncan made it to the beach, Chris was just finishing burying Gwen when Trent tossed in a walkie-talkie and started talking to her from above.

"It's alright." Trent told her into the walkie-talkie. "I'm right here and I'll dig you out when your time is up."

"I'm here for you too." Duncan grabbed the walkie-talkie from Trent and made sure that Gwen knew.

"Duncan?" Duncan heard Gwen say his name for him and Trent to hear. "You're here too?"

"You bet." Duncan quickly pressed the button and spoke into the Walkie-Talkie. Trent glared at him and grabbed the walkie-talkie from him.

"You don't need to be here." Trent told him. "Don't you have a fear you have to face?"

"Been there, done that." Duncan shrugged. "I've got some time to kill and I _want _to be there for Gwen."

"Maybe you can go kill it somewhere else." Trent told him. "In case you haven't noticed, I really like Gwen."

"I've noticed." Duncan admitted to him. "In case you didn't realize, I also like Gwen."

"You seemed just fine with flirting with Courtney." Trent told him as he glared at him.

"Uh, guys?" Gwen spoke and the walkie-talkie went static as she spoke. "I'm seriously freaking out! I feel like I'm being closed in. One of you talk to me!"

"What do you want to talk about?" Trent pressed the walkie-talkie button. "I'm here, don't worry."

"Hmmmm, you said you're afraid of mimes?" Gwen responded with a slight pause. "What happened to make you scared of mimes?"

"My Mom took me to the Circus to see the Elephants and I was so stoked." Trent told her on the walkie-talkie. "I somehow got separated from her and when I turned around there was this Mime behind me and he was copying everything I was doing and he was wearing creepy make-up!"

While he was telling Gwen this, he was facing the water by the beach and didn't see the Mime coming right at him. The Mime placed his finger up to his lips and smiled at Duncan, giving him a 'shhhh' sign. Duncan held in his laughter as the mime approached Trent.

The second the mime tapped Trent on the shoulder, he started running away and screaming. Dropping the walkie-talkie. Duncan started laughing hysterically as the Mime copied everything Trent did. This was another thing that Duncan thought would never get old.

Duncan waited for three more minutes for the timer to go off indicating that Gwen was done. Once the timer went off, Duncan smiled to himself and grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Time's up." Duncan told her. "I'm gonna dig you out now."

Duncan quickly dug Gwen out and opened the door to the case Gwen was in and held his hand out for Gwen to take. Once she was out, Gwen hugged Duncan and took several large breaths of air, happy to be above ground.

"That was terrifying." Gwen told him, still slightly in panic. "I can't believe I did that!"

"She's alright." Chris walked over with some camera men and seemed happy she did it. "She's alright!"

"Uh, what happened to Trent?" Gwen looked around.

"He forgot about you when a Mime showed up." Duncan told her.

"If Duncan wasn't here, I probably would have forgot you were here." Chris shrugged. "Oh well, Geoff and I have a date with some hail."

"Trent left me to die underground?!" Gwen yelled. "He promised he would stay with me. I can't even see him! He's that far gone? He was just going to leave me?!"

"You're fine though." Duncan smiled at her. "I was here and I got you out and Chris's cameraman left him know that I was with you."

"Thanks." Gwen smiled at him with a blush. "At least I know that I have someone here I can really count on."

"Anytime." Duncan smirked. "Just don't go around telling people. I don't want people to think I'm some sort of softy."

"I get it." Gwen left a giggle escape. "I have to admit, I like this you but I'll keep the secret nice guy to myself."

"We should probably go and see how everyone else is doing with these challenges?" Duncan suggested to Gwen.

"I'm good with that." Gwen agreed.

* * *

By the time they made it back to the campgrounds, Duncan's eyes got wide when he saw that Chris was announcing that his team lost and Owen was in the Green Jelly, tasting it. Gwen heard this and cheered that her team won.

"Sorry you guys lost." Gwen tried to tell Duncan sympathetically but knew she had to go celebrate with her team. Duncan could see that Courtney seemed disappointed in the fact she couldn't do it and he remembered that originally he cheered her on and this time, he did not. He decided to go steal Trent's thunder and play the hero.

"I'm sure you tried your best." Duncan placed his hand on Courtney's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Courtney slapped his hand away. "Chris offered us double points if I could do it and I failed. It's Green Jelly that I don't like. It looks like snot and it's so stupid to be afraid of."

"I'm sure you did your best." Duncan tried to tell her.

"Just leave me alone." Courtney glared at him. "I'm probably going home anyway tonight and I just thought you would be there if I needed you."

"How was I supposed to know you needed me?!" Duncan lied. He knew he let her down. "You said you didn't have any fears."

"It still would have been nice to have you there." Courtney informed him. "You're just not the guy I thought I was getting to know."

Courtney walked away and left Duncan stand there. Duncan didn't know what else to do. When you do one thing, he realized it had another effect on something else. Gwen may like him now but he wasn't doing a good job getting Courtney to like him. That night it came down to them voting out Courtney or Tyler in the final two. The final vote ended up going to Tyler and he was sent off in a boat full of chickens.

* * *

After the ceremony, Courtney continued to ignore Duncan and so he decided he was going to give her some space. As he was going into the cabin, he noticed that Gwen and Trent were sitting on the steps of the guy's cabin and he could only imagine the conversation that they were going to have based on how he stayed there for Gwen while Trent did not.

Once Duncan walked past the two of them on the steps, Trent made sure that he and Gwen were alone before he started to talk to her.

"I'm so sorry that I took off." Trent told her. "This Mime was chasing me and I got us the point but I had to jump in the water and I wanted to make sure he was gone before I went back to shore!"

"If it were up to you, I would have been buried alive for hours!" Gwen told him. "Were you even going to come back? I'm glad Duncan was there! He got me out we even talked on the beach for a while and you didn't even show up! I know I can't trust you in a situation if I needed you."

"You can trust me." Trent insisted. "It won't happen again."

"It won't." Gwen agreed. "I'm not going to put any trust in you. You don't have to worry. Goodnight, Trent."

Gwen left Trent on the steps of the cabin as she walked to the girl's cabin. It wasn't a very happy night for anyone on this island. Nobody was sure what was going to happen at this point, not even Duncan.

* * *

**There we have it! I had so much fun doing this! Everyone knows that I'm a Duncney fan and they thought I had it set in stone that I wasn't going to give Gwuncan a shot, well I did and I love it so much. I wouldn't say I'm a fan of Gwuncan but I'm also going to write the couple the best way I can and I love the fact I was able to turn the tables and have Duncan there for Gwen. I feel like this may be my favorite chapter that I have written so far! I hope you guys enjoyed this! **


End file.
